


One Bold Omega

by alittlebitfilthy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Not all alphas are douchebags take notes, Omega Daenerys Targaryen, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitfilthy/pseuds/alittlebitfilthy
Summary: "This feels so right, Dany, to hold you like this.” Arya whispered in her ear."You belong here, holding me.” Daenerys breathed.That was the exact moment Arya knew she would mark that Omega and stay with her for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a typical abo fanfic where Alphas are beasts who basically rape their Omegas, you won't find it here.

"I bet he wants your ass, too. Alphas always think Omegas want that, and they never do."

Arya watched the Omegas in the group laugh or look down. That was Margaery talking, of course, and she was teasing one of her friends about her boyfriend, whom the girl described as "pretty adventurous in bed."

"What do you think, Arya?" Daenerys’ eyes challenged hers as Arya snapped over to her.

"I think I'm smart enough to stay out of this conversation." The Alpha replied, to a couple of giggles from the Omegas.

"Well, that's the nice, safe, boring answer." Daenerys chided. "You won't tell us what you think?"

"OK, I'll take the bait. Like anything sexual, I think it depends on the woman. Some would never do it, some put up with it for their partners, and some really do enjoy it."

"And I suppose you have the magic touch to make them enjoy it?" Margaery’s sarcasm dripped out.

"I never said anything about me. Heck, you can read about this if you want. They've surveyed a lot of female Omegas about this, like everything else."

"So what about you?" Daenerys again, her eyes sparkling.

"When did this become a discussion of my sex life?" Arya asked, raising an eyebrow at the silver haired Omega. 

"You've got a group of Omegas here, talking about sex with you, and you're backing down? Hello? Is there any red blood in there?"

"Yes!" Arya blurted out— Daenerys had got her. "I know they can enjoy it from personal experience. I don't kiss and tell, so I'm not going to reveal who, but I absolutely know that at least one woman can have extremely powerful, soul-crashing orgasms that way."

"And you're so sure about that? And that she wanted it?" Margaery again. 

"When she puts a bottle of lube in your lap and hooks her finger at you while she sashays to the bedroom, I think it's safe to say she wants it. As for the orgasm part, it's more the involuntary side that I picked up on. Tremors, spasms, and all that. She wasn't in control of herself."

"And you didn't marry her for life?" Daenerys gave the brunette a theatrical look of disbelief.

"Very funny." Arya said. "It would be great if sex were the only aspect of a relationship. We were great in the sack, but there were other issues. It didn't work out in the long run."

"An Alpha who admits that there's more to a relationship than sex?" One of the Omegas quipped. "I didn't know that happened." The others laughed while Arya rolled her eyes.

She looked over at Daenerys, ignoring the other Omega’s comment. "So, I've spilled a bit. I'm not going to keep up a one-way conversation."

"Fair enough." Daenerys said, laughing. "I'll just say that I haven't done it, but I try to keep an open mind on things sexual."

"Whoa. Maybe we've got another adventurous soul in the sack!" Doreah observed. Daenerys just stuck her tongue out.

"Speaking of relationships, you and your ex have been split for several months now, right?" Margaery asked Arya, changing the subject. "How come you aren't hooked up with some new?"

"I try to avoid the rebound thing. That usually leads to regret. Why, you want to hook up? Probably enough time has passed for me." Arya wanted to get a barb in at Margaery.

"In your dreams, stud." She said, rolling her eyes while the other ladies laughed.

They continued to a discussion of Alphas and prospects, with a lot of laughs and catcalls. Arya joined in the fun.

After another half hour or so, the one who started it all looked down at her phone. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Got to get ready for tonight."

"I'll bet, with your ‘adventurous Alpha’." Margaery commented. "Come on, girls. We should give Dany and Arya a chance to clean up. By the way, Arya, that's very nice of you to help Dany with this little afternoon party."

"I'm hoping you spread this story around with the Omegas. I can start with a good reputation, and coast for a while in my usual self-centered way."

That got a few more laughs and teases as everyone picked up their things and said goodbye. Most of the others had left an hour or so ago. Daenerys had done a good job inviting a co-ed mixture, and the party had gone well. She was right—an afternoon party got a lot more folks to come, since they could make evening plans as well.

"Ready to help with the dishes? By the way, thanks so much for co-hosting.” Daenerys said.

"Anytime, Dany. Let's do it." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Soul-crashing orgasms, huh?"

Arya noticed how close together they were at the sink. The dishes became a little harder to hold. "Uh-oh. Not my sex life again." She replied, groping for something to say.

"Hey, maybe I'm trying to help." The older woman said. "I've got a friend who's mentioned that she wanted to try anal sex some day. Should I hook the two of you up?"

Arya shook her head. "I know it sounds crazy that I'm not jumping at the chance to get some Omega’s ass, but you have to understand how I operate. I only have fun in the sack if the girl is having a great time herself."

"Who says she won't have fun?"

"It's not as simple as just pushing inside and having her swoon with pleasure. That may be what porn movies show, but it doesn't work that way in real life. While she may endure it and eventually come to enjoy it, chances are it will just be a horrible experience. For me, anal sex is something that comes after a lot of trust and history have built up. Both partners need to be comfortable with many other forms of sex together, and the Omega has to have learned how to relax and receive pleasure from that part of her body. Finally, she's sharing a very personal, private part of herself, so she needs to completely trust her partner. If all those ingredients come together, it can be pretty amazing, and she has a good chance of loving it. On the other hand, it's just not something to check off in a hook-up."

"Sounds like a very mature outlook, Arya. Or are you just looking for a package deal—you know—guaranteed sex for a while?"

Arya laughed. "I think you got me there. I'm a package deal kind of Alpha. Now, if she's interested in that type of thing, maybe we should talk. I'm certainly not against it, and you generally have great friends."

"I'll look into it.” Daenerys said. "You'll be lucky if she says yes."

"No doubt. Now, if you keep talking like this, I'm going to have to get an apron on."

Daenerys laughed her deep, rich laugh. She enjoyed teasing and having fun with people. "OK, I'll let you off the hook for a while. Let's get the chairs and everything off the deck."

They did that, chatting about other things. Daenerys didn't show any sign that they had been discussing intimate subjects just a few minutes before. She moved gracefully through her house, her long silver hair swishing between her shoulders. Many times, Arya had noticed her combination of tight body and curves in all the right places. With her ex in the picture, she had been more discrete, but now Arya enjoyed having a friend so easy on the eyes. 

Daenerys fell silent while the Alpha admired her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. 

Busted.

Daenerys always seemed to pick up on what Arya was thinking, and she loved putting the brunette on the spot. For someone who had a reputation as a great friend and all-around nice person, Daenerys kept the Alpha on her toes.

"I think it might fall into the category of too much information. What are you thinking?" Arya said, trying to turn the tables.

Daenerys gave her a long look with her piercing pale eyes. "I think it falls into the same category.” She said. "Let's fold up these tablecloths."

They got the last one folded. Arya put it on top of the others. Neither of them had said a thing.

"Arya."

The Alpha’s eyes snapped back to her. She stood there, so beautiful. "Yes?"

"I didn't give you the full story before, with my friend. Yes, we have discussed her interest in anal sex. But I wasn't asking for her when I talked to you."

Suddenly, a lightheaded feeling coursed through Arya. "Uh, you weren't?" She asked lamely.

Daenerys smiled, looking straight into Arya’s eyes. "No, Arya. Your story sounded pretty good, and I was really asking for myself. If you're interested, let me know."

Time stopped. 

Arya is sure she looked stunned. Then her brain got back in gear. Her heart was hammering. "I'd love to!" She blurted out. She was still trying to comprehend what was going on, but some part of her knew to answer with enthusiasm. "I mean, whenever you would want to."

Daenerys laughed. "I'll take that for a yes, silly pup. So how should we get started?"

"With a hug and a kiss." Arya whispered, moving close to her. She took Daenerys in her arms. "Dany, you've left me speechless."

"You don't have to say anything.” The Omega whispered, catching Arya’s lips with hers.

When their lips connected, something clicked inside, and Arya realized how much Daenerys had attracted her all along. She wanted to be more than friends, much more. She could feel the same waves coming off of the Omega. Their kiss heated up. Finally, they separated, both a little breathless.

"Dany, you’re a great kisser."

"Thank you. I figured you were a good kisser, too, and I was right." Daenerys said. "I think we'll work out together. Now, I think we should get tested, even if it slows us down for a while. If we hurry today, we may still have time."

"Lead on, babe.” Arya said. "Do you know a place?"

"I think I've seen one, but I'm going to check online. Just a sec." Daenerys pulled out her phone, concentrating. After a minute or so, she made a call.

"We've got an hour before closing. Let's go—I'll drive."

Arya’s mind was still in a whirl while they drove down there. A lot had happened since she woke up this morning.

"Arya, thanks for doing this." Daenerys casually remarked as she drove.

"Dany, I don't think you should be thanking me."

"Any Alpha is lucky just to be with me, huh?" 

"Something like that."

Daenerys laughed. "So, you might be interested in dinner? Part of that 'getting to know each other' thing you were talking about?"

"I'd love to, Dany."

"Good. Let's plan on it. Maybe we can walk down along the river and then look for something."

"Good idea. We can walk up an appetite."

They found the clinic and parked. As Daenerys walked in, Arya noticed some of the subtle looks the Omega was getting. Both men and women checked Daenerys out, and Arya saw the fascination and lust in their faces. Daenerys had a girl-next-door look of shirt, skirt, and sandals, but they fit her curves just right. They looked at Arya, too, and the Alpha caught their faint smiles as they realized what they were doing together at the clinic.

They got tested and drove over to the river. Arya took Daenerys’ hand as they started walking. The Omega squeezed back, with a smile on her face.

"Glad the testing part is over.” Daenerys said a few minutes later. "But I appreciate your patience. It will be a long week."

"If we're creative, we might be able to work on getting a little closer without getting too intimate." Arya said. 

"What are you thinking?" Daenerys asked, turning to her.

"Let's see how the evening plays out," Arya replied, "and then we'll discuss it."

"A little mystery for me to think about?"

"Exactly."

Daenerys gave the Alpha another of her looks, shaking her head and smiling to herself. They walked on, just enjoying being together. Arya was walking on a cloud.

"Remember when we'd bike before you started dating your ex?" Daenerys said as she saw some bikes go by.

"Yeah, I miss that. You’re still interested?"

"I am. I try to stay in shape, and it's fun to do things together. I run with my friends, but I enjoy biking, hiking, and other things, too."

"Let's plan on it." Arya said.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Great."

Daenerys squeezed Arya’s hand again. "So what type of food do you like?"

"As you mentioned in another context, I try to stay open-minded." That got a snort from Daenerys.

"Like to play with fire, huh?" The Omega challenged.

"Can't help it."

Daenerys laughed again. "I guess I can't blame you. I like to play myself."

"Now to answer your question, I like anything prepared well. So if you have a favorite, let's do it."

"I'm the same. Why don't we stroll around, check the menus, and see what catches our eye?"

"Perfect. I'm having fun."

"Me, too, Arya." Daenerys smiled and squeezed her hand yet again.

They found a seafood place tucked around a corner with a nice outdoor area. Arya had been before and really liked it. They kicked back with a bottle of Chardonnay, talking about all kinds of things. Arya had always liked talking to Daenerys. She combined wit and humor with a playful, curious attitude.

"Excuse me, Arya. I'd like to wash up before the food comes."

"Of course." Arya got up and held her chair.

"Such a gentlewoman.” The Omega giggled. “Thank you."

Daenerys left her phone and purse on the table, so Arya didn't go with her. Arya took the chance to check out the Omega’s ass while Daenerys sauntered away from the table. It was everything she remembered—rounded and tight. Daenerys suddenly turned her head, caught Arya looking, and smiled to herself before disappearing around the corner.

It was Arya’s turn to smile, thinking how Daenerys kept a wicked side carefully wrapped in her fresh, good girl exterior.

Arya got cleaned up herself and then they enjoyed a great meal of seafood, wine, some salad, and crusty bread. They both ordered somewhat light, not wanting to slow ourselves down.

"Fantastic dinner, Dany. Thanks for asking."

"My pleasure." The Omega replied. "Shall we head back?"

"I think that's a great idea.” Arya answered, as her cock started to swell.

They walked hand-in-hand back to Daenerys’ car and then drove back to their building, continuing to talk about all sorts of things. 

As they were getting close, Daenerys turned to Arya. "I don't know exactly what you have in mind, Arya, but if it involves us being together, perhaps you'd like to grab your toothbrush and spend the night?"

"Great idea. I'd like that." Arya replied. 

The Alpha never enjoyed having sex and then going to sleep alone. In a flash of insight, it suddenly hit her that Daenerys knew that. Daenerys knew a lot about her. They were neighbors and had been friends for years. She looked over at the older woman as Daenerys seemed to study the road. It felt like she knew what Arya was thinking.

Daenerys parked and took Arya’s hand as they walked to the Alpha’s place together. Daenerys had a little smile on her face as she put Arya on the spot again. She had managed to invite herself in without any preparation from the younger woman.

"Nice try, but I've got my place decent. Didn't know if anyone would stop by afterward." Arya said. 

Daenerys looked up, all innocent. Arya laughed and got just the barest hint of a smile in return. The Omega followed her into the apartment, pretending to stay close as she got to check out Arya’s drawers and cabinets. Arya grabbed a set of morning clothes and a few toiletries. When the Alpha went to the nightstand to get a bottle of massage oil, Daenerys briefly raised her eyebrows, but never said a word.

"I think I've got everything.” Arya said as she moved to the door.

Daenerys took her hand again. "Sure?"

"I've got you, and that's the main thing," Arya replied, smiling at the Omega.

"You say the sweetest things.” Daenerys said as she batted her eyes. "Let's go."

They walked over to her place and she let them in. Locking the door behind her, she leaned back against it, as if to say ‘I've got you all to myself now’.

"Why don't you put your things in the other bedroom." She directed. "Then we can talk about what you have in mind."

"Got you wondering?"

"Bedroom's around the corner, or don't you remember?"

Arya laughed and moved on. She heard Daenerys’ sink running, so she took the opportunity to brush her teeth as well. When she walked out, Daenerys caught her in her arms. In the split second before they hugged close, Arya thought she caught a little more definition in her nipples.

"Yes—wondering." Daenerys said simply, looking up at the Alpha.

"OK. Well, we can definitely kiss and hold each other. That felt really good before. But the fact that we can't touch each other in certain places doesn't mean we can't have an orgasm at some point, does it?"

Arya watched Daenerys take that in. Her eyes got wide. "You are a wicked pup, aren't you?" She whispered.

"Definitely. You'll have to admit that we will know each other a lot better afterward."

"I'll say. I haven't played with myself for very many people."

Arya wondered how many. Daenerys was definitely her type. "After we kiss for a while, I was figuring we could move to your bed and I would give you a massage. When the time's right, you can touch yourself."

"While you get to watch everything?"

"Yes. It's going to be totally hot.” Arya replied.

"You think so?" Daenerys shot back. "I get this. You're helping me share my secrets. Pretty clever."

Arya nodded. "Anything to help a friend."

"Right." Daenerys drawled. "Thanks for being so considerate."

"You’re welcome.” The Alpha answered. "I may not last long when you return the favor."

"So I get to watch, too?"

"Dany, we will do everything together. Part of building trust is that you will be getting to know my body as well."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"I can live with that. In fact, I like it a lot. Okay, I'll go along with your little plan." Daenerys’ eyes flashed. "You're a lucky pup, Arya. Just remember that."

Arya pulled her close. "I won't forget." She caught Daenerys’ lips again.

They stood close and shared the gift of kissing. When they took a breath, Daenerys took Arya’s hand and led her to the sofa, kicking her sandals off and pulling the Alpha down beside her. Her hands wandered along Arya’s legs and stomach, so Arya moved hers a little further. She teased the Omega for a long time before she finally cupped a breast. Daenerys was nearly pushing her chest into the Alpha’s hands.

"Ohhhh. Finally. You are a tease." She whispered.

Arya chuckled against Daenerys’ full lips as she gently played with her chest. She liked what she felt under the Omega’s shirt—she guessed a nice, full B-cup. Daenerys’ nipples stood out and brushed against Arya’s hands as her breath got hot.

"Let's try that massage." The Omega said, a little impatient.

"Perfect." Arya answered.

Daenerys got up and took Arya’s hand again. She led her into the other bedroom, grabbed the massage oil, and then led Arya into her room. She went to one side of the bed, and Arya helped her turn it down from the other side.

"A towel to lie on might help." Arya suggested.

"Good idea." Daenerys disappeared into her bathroom and came out with a bath towel. They arranged it on the bed, and then she moved to the end.

"Come here." The Omega whispered, crooking a finger at Arya. 

They joined for another smoldering kiss, their hands wandering up and down each other's backs. As Daenerys heated up again, she moved her fingers to Arya’s front and started unbuttoning her shirt. She slid it off the brunette and then raised her arms, inviting Arya to pull her top off too. Arya slid it gently over her head, and then caught her breath.

"You’re so beautiful." She sighed. Daenerys’ breasts stood firm, crowned with hard pink nipples just begging to be sucked.

Daenerys smiled. "Just wait for when I can really get you to myself. You are so lost, pup."

Arya smiled back. "I can't wait."

"Now, are you just going to stand there with your tongue hanging out, or are you going to get my skirt off too?"

"As you wish, ma’am." Arya found her zipper and carefully worked it down, sliding Daenerys’ skirt down her legs and off. Standing back up, she took in her figure, wearing only a sheer pair of white panties.

"Your turn." Daenerys said, undoing Arya’s belt and sliding the zipper carefully around her straining cock. "A little excited, huh?"

"You could say that.” Arya replied to a gentle chuckle from Daenerys. The older woman got her pants off, stood, and looked her up and down. 

She slowly closed the distance between them. "You look as good as I imagined.” She whispered, sliding into Arya’s arms. "And I've been imagining this for a _long_ time."

Arya groaned as Daenerys pressed her nipples into hers. They molded their bodies together as they kissed, Arya’s tented boxers pressed deeply into her junction.

Daenerys reluctantly pulled back, sucking Arya’s bottom lip before separating. "I could do that all night, but let's get on the bed."

Arya led Daenerys over to the bed, holding her hand as she arranged herself on the towel. The Omega twisted slightly and pulled Arya’s hand to the hem of her panties. Arya slid her fingers under the material and slowly worked them down, assisted by Daenerys rocking side to side. She got them off her feet and then moved forward again.

"You are spectacular, Dany.” Arya said, and she was. Her hips flared out into a curved, tight ass, heart shaped ass, that begged to be played with. Daenerys looked good in a bikini, and now it was easy to see why.

Arya felt Daenerys’ hand find her leg and travel up, lightly pulling on the waistband of her boxers. She was a gifted tease, and Arya got the message, sliding to the side to release her jutting erection. Dropping her boxers over the side, Arya leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the massage oil. She started with a light coating on her hands. Remembering massage sessions of her own, she lightly touched between Daenerys’ shoulder blades to center her, and then slid her hands onto her back.

The touch was electric, with what felt like sparks flying between their skin. Daenerys sighed deeply as Arya lightly worked around her shoulders. The Alpha slowly increased the pressure, feeling Daenerys’ muscles relax under her fingers.

"You have magic hands." Daenerys murmured, settling fully into the bed.

"Enjoy.” Arya answered. Her hands worked slowly down, ranging over Daenerys’ lower back. She kneaded deeper into her muscles, slowly unwinding them.

"Ummmm, that feels good.” Daenerys sighed.

Arya continued, then moved her hands to Daenerys’ calves one at a time—not breaking the connection. She took one hand and added some more oil. The Omega’s firm muscles rippled under her touch, while a continuous stream of sighs told her that Daenerys was loving this. Arya kept her hands from wandering too high, however, to build the tension.

Her cock lurched when she thought she saw a slight grinding motion in Daenerys’ hips. Arya wasn't sure since she was kneading the Omega’s legs, but Daenerys motions became more obvious with time. Then the scent of her arousal hit the Alpha’s nostrils. It wouldn't be long before Daenerys had to reach down. Arya’s hands continued on her calves—she was going to make Daenerys take the next step.

The Omega drew in a long breath and then sighed deeply. Her right hand pulled away from her head and slowly wandered down. When it reached her waist, she twisted slightly and Arya helped her pull a leg forward to give her room. As her hand reached underneath, Arya’s hands slid up onto her ass.

"Ohhhh, God.” Daenerys whispered. Her ass pushed up into Arya’s hands.

Arya kept the pressure light, drawing out the tension. Frustrated, Daenerys arched her back, shoving her ass upwards. Arya looked down and was rewarded with the sight of Daenerys’ swollen pussy coming into view, her greedy fingers sliding between her wet lips and shining with arousal. Arya’s cock hardened to almost painful levels—this was fucking volcanic.

Now that Daenerys had confessed her need, Arya allowed her fingers to knead deeply into the muscles of her ass. Daenerys continued to push into the Alpha’s hands. The Omega had to know the show she was giving her, but it was clear she didn't care anymore. Her fingers worked more quickly between her pussy lips, and a continuous stream of sighs and moans issued from her throat.

On a hunch, Arya slid back a bit and lifted a knee to give Daenerys’ legs more freedom. Immediately, the older woman drew her legs apart, and Arya moved between them.

"Uhhhh, fuck.” Daenerys whispered while her ass hiked even further into Arya’s hands. She never cussed—she had to be really turned on. Arya ground deep into her ass, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh while the pucker of her anus came into view. Looking lower, Arya saw the deep red of her inner lips slide around her fingers, and the knob of her clitoris mashing between her fingertips.

 _This girl is totally lost._ Arya thought to herself, the erotic energy coursing through her. She teased around Daenerys’ asshole, but never went deeper, even as the older woman bucked and twisted beneath her, trying to draw her fingers inward.

Daenerys’ fingers pressed deeper and deeper into herself, and Arya studied her pattern, learning the secrets of her pleasure. The Alpha’s eye caught a movement, and she looked up to see Daenerys’ other hand drop to her chest. The Omega twisted slightly and seized her hard nipple, pulling her entire breast with it. Arya couldn't believe how long and hard the nipple extended out as Daenerys rolled it savagely between her fingertips. Arya nearly blew at the sight.

"Uh...uh....uh." Daenerys grunted with each thrust. The muscles of her ass grew more and more tense under Arya’s hands. Her back heaved and arched. "I'm gonna cum!" She gasped. She hiked her hips off the bed, rigid with effort. Her asshole and pussy faced right at Arya, hungry for orgasm. Her fingers dug deep into her inner lips, strumming her clit furiously.

"Oh, ah, oh, AHHHHHH!" Daenerys wailed as she went over the edge. Her asshole pulsed with the contractions, and Arya’s cock throbbed with her. The Omega’s fingers pressed deep, slowly moving around her clit to milk all the pleasure it could give her. Daenerys certainly knew how to make her body respond, and Arya drank in every detail.

The Alpha’s hands continued to caress her ass as she sighed and whimpered her way back to earth. She finally lowered her hips, but kept up the slow massage of her clit and nipple.

"That...was incredible." Daenerys finally said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.” Arya replied. "It was intense for me, too."

"Enjoying the view?" Daenerys asked, her body slightly shaking with laughter.

"Yeah, you could say that. My cock's about to explode."

"Poor pup. Should I help make the pain go away?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Daenerys stretched languorously beneath Arya. Then she raised up, a smile playing on her lips as she glanced at Arya’s hard cock. Kissing the brunette, she pointed at the bed. "Down.” She mouthed.

Arya laughed and stretched out beneath her, pulling a leg forward to give her straining erection some room.

"Nice view.” Daenerys remarked as she spread oil on her hands.

She touched between Arya’s shoulder blades to center her, then she trailed her fingertips down either side of her back. Arya groaned involuntarily as the fire flowed from Daenerys’ fingers into her cold skin.

With mercy for the Alpha’s raging cock, Daenerys skipped the back rub and trailed her fingers down to Arya’s legs, squeezing her muscles between her fingers. The mutual relaxation and arousal seeped into Arya’s skin. Daenerys ranged close to Arya’s ass, but waited for the younger woman to make the first move.

Arya made it. Pulling her leg forward a little more, she felt Daenerys move in between them to give her room. Arya reached down and closed her fingers around her cock. She heard Daenerys’ breath catch, and a shiver raced down her spine to know this turned the Omega on.

Inspired, Arya reached back to Daenerys and cupped her hand. A flow of oil into her palm told her that Daenerys got the message. She reached forward again and spread the oil around her cock, relishing the smoothness and warmth. At the same time, Daenerys’ hands ranged up to her ass, kneading and tracing over her skin. A tingling sensation spread through Arya’s limbs as she realized how deeply Daenerys was connected to her.

She started pushing back into Daenerys’ hands, and she felt Daenerys position herself further back between her legs. She wanted the view—Arya just knew it. So she hiked up her hips and gave it to her. Daenerys’ hands squeezed deeper, telling Arya she appreciated it.

The tension jolted up a notch as the young Alpha shared so deeply with Daenerys. Her hand smoothly pumped her big cock—orgasm was rushing to take her. Arya held off as long as she could, lightening the pressure to walk the knife-edge of pleasure. Daenerys’ fingers continued their intense connection.

Finally, Arya could hold the flood back no more. Cum surged up from her tight balls in bursts of fire as she howled out her release. She shot rope after rope into the towel below her and rode it out.

Finally, she came back to earth. She pulled a corner of the towel over the mess below her and eased herself down to rest. Daenerys’ hands left her tight ass, then moved to either side of her. Arya felt the older woman’s weight shift, and then a very wet pussy touched the back of her leg. The pressure increased as Daenerys settled astride it.

"Ohhhh, yeah.” She breathed.

Arya’s cock stirred. Was the Omega going to hump her leg?

She got her answer as Daenerys started grinding her hips. She held her upper body off Arya, putting all the pressure between her legs. She squirmed back and forth, her juices soaking the young Alpha’s skin. Her breathing changed to grunts as she worked herself hard. Arya just lay there, blown away by Daenerys’ raw sexuality.

"This is sooo good.” The Omega gasped, grinding faster.

"You’re so incredibly hot, Dany. Go for it.” Arya replied back.

"Uh, huh."

In a little bit, Daenerys went into overdrive, mashing her abused pussy on Arya’s leg. Arya felt the tremors start through the Omega’s body as she whimpered and moaned above her. Then Daenerys screamed out her release and rode Arya through a marathon orgasm, her pussy flooding the Alpha’s leg with her essence. When her twitches subsided, she eased herself down onto Arya’s back and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, God, that was good.” She breathed.

Arya chuckled. "It sure felt like it down here."

Arya felt Daenerys laugh. "I needed that after watching you. I had some serious pent-up desires."

"Keep 'em going. How did I get so lucky to meet a bold Omega like you?"

"This bold Omega has been hunting her prey for a while, and it brings out the animal in her."

Arya smiled. "We're going to be great together; you know that, Dany?"

In answer, Arya got a long kiss on her back.

When they cooled off, they moved the towel out of the way, and Daenerys turned to spoon together. Arya put her arm around her, and the Omega sighed and snuggled back against her.

"Thank you for a great day, Arya. I liked your little plan."

"It's been the best day ever, Dany. You really surprised me."

Daenerys chuckled. "I think I surprised myself."

Arya drifted off thinking that everything was right with the world. She had this beautiful Omega in her arms, but Daenerys was something more Arya couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a roleplay partner for any of these ships: Supercorp, Daensa, Sansaery, SwanQueen, Preath and Swiftgron.
> 
> If you're interested, hit me up on @adragonsspawn (Twitter), and we can discuss prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

Arya awoke to find Daenerys’ eyes looking into hers.

"Morning, sleepyhead.” The Omega said.

"Morning, beautiful.” Arya said as she leaned forward to kiss her.

Daenerys face lit up as the Alpha pulled back. "Still happy with the bold Omega memories from last night?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? If I'd had any idea, I would have dragged you into my bed a long time ago."

"I guess you liked it.” Daenerys said softly. "I wanted to make sure that I wasn't too forward."

Arya looked into her eyes. "Dany, if you're worried that I'll feel threatened or that my Alpha ego will be bruised or something, put it to rest. That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I've always dreamed of an Omega who's completely on fire, and last night, that dream became reality."

"Thank you." Daenerys breathed. "Thank you for the freedom to let go." Then she kissed Arya, and they both held onto it. It heated up, both of them sucking each other's lips. 

Arya’s cock hardened into Daenerys’ leg.

"Oh, God, I can't wait until I can get all of you.” The older woman moaned.

Arya answered by sliding her hands around until she cupped a breast. Daenerys sighed, then let out a shaky breath as Arya’s fingers closed over her hardening nipple. She kissed the Alpha fiercely, like she couldn't get enough. They intertwined together, heating up to boiling.

"If I roll over, do you think you can find a place to rub that lovely cock of yours?" Dany spoke onto Arya’s lips.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Arya breathed back.

"Good." Daenerys pulled away and then rolled face down on the bed. Arya watched her hand slide under her hips, and then she turned her flushed face to the younger woman. "I want to feel your skin on mine." She whispered.

Arya raised up and looked at the sight below her. Daenerys’ ass undulated to the tune of her fingers seeking her folds. Arya slid her hard cock between the Omega’s soft yet firm cheeks and settled down over her. "Oh, yeah." She breathed. "You feel fantastic."

"You have no idea.” Daenerys answered. Her hips moved into a sexy grind that sent shivers down Arya’s cock. They pushed together, and—a veteran now—Arya watched Daenerys start her journey to another orgasm.

After a few minutes, the Omega’s breath became ragged, and her hips plunged into her waiting fingers. Her ass squeezed and milked Arya’s cock, and the Alpha’s excitement ranged right behind hers.

When the older woman came, Arya felt the shudders race through her body. Fueled by hers, the Alpha’s orgasm raced toward her. Arya buried her cock deep between Daenerys’ cheeks and twitched over her, shooting into her back. When the aftershocks subsided, she gently eased down and kissed along Daenerys’ neck.

"Ummmm, what a way to wake up.” Daenerys said. "Want to get a shower and then have some breakfast before I let you go?"

"Sounds perfect.” Arya answered.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Daenerys got the water warm, climbed under the spray, and beckoned Arya inside. "I'll try to behave myself." She said.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to give you a spanking." Arya answered with a smirk on her lips.

Daenerys almost moaned at the thought. "Haven't had enough of my ass yet?" She teased.

"Haven't even started.” Arya answered.

The Omega laughed. "You know, I kind of outsmarted myself yesterday. I wanted to tease and get you worked up about my friend, but then I realized that I had done too good a job. I really wanted you for myself, so I had to act fast."

"I'm glad you did. It's hard to believe that we were just 'good friends' a few hours ago. Amazing how a few words change everything."

Daenerys looked up at her. "They do, don't they?" She leaned in to kiss Arya softly, then pushed her away. "Let's get this shower over before I attack you again."

Arya laughed and grabbed the soap to start on her back. Daenerys kept up a stream of playful comments as the Alpha went to work on her, mixing compliments like "You have the magic hands" with warnings like "Careful where those fingers are going."

Arya got her finished, and then the older woman went to work on her. With more playing and splashing, they finally got done.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"When you get your hands on this body, you gotta pay.” Daenerys said in the kitchen. "Clean these fruits for breakfast, while I get some eggs going."

It amazed Arya how bossy Daenerys was. She had never met an Omega like that and she wondered if the older woman had ever met another Alpha who put up with it. Arya knew just how dominant —and full of shit—most Alphas were. 

Arya didn’t want a typical Omega and Daenerys clearly didn't want a typical Alpha. They were a match made in heaven.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They kept up a lively conversation while they ate. Daenerys and Arya had been friends for a long while, and they both really enjoyed each other's company. 

When they finished, Arya helped her clean up.

"Weren't we doing this same thing yesterday?" She said as she worked with Daenerys in the kitchen.

"Maybe it looked the same, but it sure didn't feel the same." Daenerys answered.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was going to get that sweet ass of yours." Arya drawled, jumping out of the way for Daenerys’ snapping towel.

"Very funny.” Daenerys said. "But you're going to pay for it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, but it will be so worth it.” Arya teased.

"Well, your first payment is Friday.” Daenerys said, all business-like. "You're due here at 5pm, and you better be ready to put out all night. Just show up, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, ma’am.” Arya replied, her cock stirring again.

"Okay, well, I guess I can let you go for now."

"Don't we have an exercise date later today?" The Alpha asked, remembering their walk the day before.

Daenerys got a big smile. "We do, don't we? Thanks for remembering. What would you like to do?"

"How about bicycling? We could leave from here around 2 if that works for you."

"Perfect."

Arya reached out her arms to her. Daenerys glided into her embrace. "Dany, that was a fantastic evening." The brunette whispered into her ear.

"Thank you for sharing it with me." The Omega whispered back. She reached up and kissed Arya again. "Now go, before I jump you again."

Arya laughed. "My reputation would suffer if people knew I was walking out on a girl who wanted to jump my bones."

"Especially if they knew it was me.” Daenerys added. She knew just how hot she was and it was such a turn on. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Arya got a few things done and met Daenerys for the ride. The older woman looked good in her outfit and kept up a good pace. They had a good time that afternoon, just riding their bikes and talking about this and that.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Hello?" Daenerys answered to her call that evening.

"What's that thing about how long it takes to call a girl after the first date? I wanted to let you know that I'm interested."

"Nice." Daenerys answered. "You keep this up, and you may get lucky."

"That's the plan.” Arya answered. "Now, how about a nice, chaste date on Tuesday or Wednesday? Can I take you to dinner?"

"That would be lovely." The Omega replied. "Let's do Wednesday."

  
  
  


* * *

Arya called Daenerys a couple of more times leading up to Wednesday. They chatted and laughed like we always did, and the brunette looked forward to seeing her again until Wednesday evening finally arrived.

"So you said this was a 'chaste' date, huh?" Daenerys asked as they were walking out.

"Yeah. I'm afraid I did."

"I like it—just getting to spend some time with you." Daenerys squeezed the Alpha’s hand. "Also, it builds the tension for Friday. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"I'm starting to worry."

"Oh, I'll pull you through—never fear! I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve." The silver haired girl giggled. 

"So I just have to lie there?" Arya deadpanned.

"No, silly pup. You just have to follow my lead." Said no Omega, ever. 

Had it been any other Alpha, they certainly would have growled and made clear they weren’t taking orders from an Omega. But Arya wasn’t like any other Alpha. She really liked this girl and she really wanted it to work and, eventually, mate and mark Daenerys as hers. She figured submitting to her Omega wouldn’t make her less of an Alpha. 

"Oh, I get it.” She said. “If I do as you say, we'll both be happier." 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Well of course, silly. I figured you'd know that by now."

"I'm a slow learner on that type of thing." Like her sister would say  _ I’m a slow learner but I learn. _

"That's what I was afraid of. I'll just have to keep working on you, now won't I?" Daenerys said with a playful smile on her pretty face. 

"You do that." 

They both laughed.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They shared a great meal of food and conversation. Daenerys sparkled throughout—Arya knew the Omega could feel her attraction, and that gave the older woman the confidence to be even more herself.

"I had a wonderful time tonight.” Daenerys said as they got back to her door.

"I did too. You're very fun to be around, Dany."

"Even outside the bedroom?" Daenerys asked and Arya could sense a hint of insecurity on the Omega’s voice. 

"Even then.” Arya said, looking into her eyes. “Although the bedroom certainly doesn't hurt." The Alpha added with a playful smirk. 

"That's where I'm at my best, that's for sure." Daenerys laughed. She leaned in and kissed Arya, then opened her door and stepped inside. "Friday." She whispered and closed the door behind her. 

Arya smiled to herself. Daenerys liked her mystery, and Arya had to admit that the Omega was drawing her in.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The week dragged on, but Friday finally arrived. The clinic called with the results, and Arya realized that Daenerys and herself were going to get a lot more intimate in the weeks ahead.

She picked up some flowers and knocked on the older woman’s door promptly at five. It immediately opened, and Arya took in Daenerys standing there in a robe.

"How lovely!” Daenerys exclaimed, taking the flowers and inhaling deeply. "Let's get these in a vase, shall we?"

Arya followed her in after she locked the door. Daenerys found a vase and arranged the flowers within it, setting it on the table. "This will look great for dinner tonight." She said. "Thank you. It's very thoughtful."

Then she turned to Arya, her expression hungry. The robe slipped off her shoulders and pooled on the floor.

"You've played your cards right, Arya. This," She said, spreading her arms to offer her perfect naked body. "is all yours. And you," She added, drawing closer. "are all mine."

God, Arya simply loved how forward and bold Daenerys was! She took the Omega in her arms for a deep kiss. Her hands roamed the smooth skin of Daenerys’ back. 

The older woman’s breath blew hot in her mouth. "Don't tease me tonight.” She whispered. "I've been waiting all week. Take me."

In answer, Arya crushed her to her chest. Daenerys whimpered in the Alpha’s mouth, and then she moaned when Arya’s hands squeezed her ass, kneading the soft flesh. Arya then spun the Omega around and pulled the older woman back to her, cupping her breasts while her lips sought hers again.

"Ohhhh, yes.” Daenerys encouraged.

Arya’s fingers found her pink nipples, already erect and wanting. She pulled and rolled the hard points, feeling Daenerys arch her chest into her hands. The Omega’s ass pushed into Arya’s hips, searching for her hard cock.

"I need your skin against mine.” Daenerys breathed. 

She pulled away and reached for Arya’s shirt, pulling it over her head and then she got rid of Arya’s sports bra. Daenerys kneeled in front of her to pull the Alpha’s shoes and socks off —finally some Omega behavior—, then undid Arya’s belt and dropped her pants. Arya’s boxers jutted with the force of her erection, and Daenerys eased the waistband over her length. Arya sighed in relief as she sprang free and her boxers joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Daenerys took her cock into her delicate hands and gave the head a kiss. "Coming attraction." She murmured, before rising to kiss Arya again. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes." She turned around and pulled Arya’s hands over her firm breasts, lining up her ass to nestle the Alpha’s cock in the crack.

"This feels so right, Dany, to hold you like this.” Arya whispered in her ear.

"You belong here, holding me.” Daenerys breathed.

That was the exact moment Arya knew she would mark that Omega and stay with her for the rest of her life.

She worked Daenerys’ breasts over, twisting her nipples harder as the Omega heated up and moaned in her ear. Daenerys’ ass danced around her cock, grinding exquisite pleasure into the base. Arya let a hand wander down, hearing the older woman’s assent in her breathing.

"Oh, God.” Daenerys whimpered when Arya’s hand found the soft mound above her wet pussy.

"Let's get to the bed.” Arya commanded.

"Ummmm, hmmmm.” Daenerys replied, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. 

Arya found the bed turned down, with several candles burning. She kissed Daenerys and guided her back onto the bed, then she opened her legs and nestled in between them. Daenerys’ pussy opened to her gaze, hot with arousal. Arya lowered her lips and kissed around it, then zeroed in, heeding Daenerys’ wish not to tease.

"Oh!" Daenerys exclaimed when Arya made contact. 

The Alpha started lower, but Daenerys pushed her hips down, driving her clit under Arya’s tongue. Taking the hint, Arya focused on it, hearing Daenerys thrash and moan around her. She lashed the tiny pearl back and forth.

"Yes!" Daenerys yelled. "Don't stop!"

Daenerys arched her back, and Arya looked up to see her breasts tighten and heave into the air. She flattened her tongue and let Daenerys ram against it as she pushed herself to orgasm.

Daenerys grabbed the Alpha’s shoulders and wailed as the spasms overtook her. Her pussy pulsed against Arya’s tongue, and Arya let her ride a long orgasm out. Finally, she relaxed into the bed, and threw her arm over her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. That was incredible."

"Glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it.” Daenerys replied. "And there's something else I'll love. Lie down. I want you inside me."

Arya stretched out on the bed and looked up to see Daenerys position herself over her body, chewing her lip in concentration. This certainly wasn’t the usual way an Alpha would fuck an Omega —Actually, it was Daenerys who was going to fuck her—, but Arya didn’t find it in her to care. Her animalistic side was perfectly okay with it and the view was extremely sexy and erotic.

Daenerys placed the tip of Arya’s big cock at her entrance and looked into the Alpha’s eyes as she slowly sank down. Arya gasped as she felt the tight, liquid heat of her tunnel. The Omega smiled at her reaction, continuing her descent until she bottomed out with a look of satisfaction.

"You feel amazing." Arya told her.

"You have no idea.” Daenerys responded, leaning down to kiss her. 

Their tongues intertwined, letting each other know their appreciation. Daenerys then raised up, placing her hands over Arya’s small breasts and starting a slow rocking motion. Arya let her own hands travel up Daenerys’ arms and move to her chest. Daenerys hummed her approval as the Alpha cupped her breasts, feeling their firm weight while the older woman leaned into her hands.

Arya looked up into Daenerys’ eyes, seeing trust, happiness, and something deeper radiate back at her. Arya couldn't help but respond, not knowing exactly what she communicated, but seeing it was something good from the little smile that played at the corners of Daenerys’ mouth.

Daenerys rocked a little faster, and then Arya felt one of her hands slide down between them to play at her clit. Arya’s cock jolted to know that—once again—Daenerys was unafraid to get what she wanted in bed. Arya winked at her, and the Omega smiled wider.

Arya tried to fix this moment in her mind and appreciate everything that was happening. She had a beautiful Omega astride her hips, who was clearly happy to be there. Her pussy slid around her cock, driving a stream of fiery pleasure that flowed throughout the Alpha’s body. Arya could see the pleasure flow through Daenerys’ body as well, and she could feel the tension in her nipples as they moved under her fingers.

She relaxed as much as she could to allow Daenerys catch up to her. However, Daenerys’ smile turned wicked as she picked up the pace on the Alpha’s cock, arching her back to grind deeply into Arya. Arya felt the signs of a one-way trip to orgasm, so she gave into the sensations. Daenerys’ look changed to satisfaction as she saw that the Alpha was lost.

Arya’s skin tingled, her muscles tensed, and she clamped down to prolong the climb. Finally, the pressure was too much, and she crunched up, squeezing her eyes tight as her cock throbbed in sweet agony. Daenerys slammed down, adding even more pressure to the base of her shaft.

"Oh, God." Arya groaned, and then she grunted with each blast of cum into Daenerys’ clutching pussy. She forgot everything as she emptied herself into the Omega.

After a long while, she opened her eyes. Daenerys’ eyes positively danced back at her, Arya could tell the Omega was immensely pleased with herself. She was also really turned on, and Arya felt her hips start up again and her fingers busy themselves on her clit. The Alpha rolled her nipples between her fingers, and Daenerys gasped in pleasure.

"Yessss." She breathed as Arya increased the pressure. 

Arya took the hint, pulling and twisting the hard nubs in time to Daenerys’ motions above her. This time, she got to watch the Omega climb to orgasm. Daenerys’ eyes lost focus, and her fingers sped to a blur on her clit. A blush spread down her chest, and her muscles tensed. She hunkered down, held her breath, and then exploded.

"Ahhhhhh!" She wailed, and she jerked and quivered through a powerful orgasm. Her face contorted in concentration as she tried to deal with the forces whirling within her. Arya watched—fascinated. This girl responds to sex like no one Arya has ever known.

Daenerys slowly regained control of herself. "Whew." She said when she opened her eyes. "That was really good."

"I think you could tell how good it was for me.” Arya remarked back to her.

Daenerys smiled. "I kind of picked up on that. Glad I could do that to you."

"You're amazing, Dany." Arya pulled her down, and they expressed their thanks to each other with their lips and tongues. Arya loved feeling Daenerys so close, and it was hard to let go. 

They kissed, and smiled, and laughed, and kissed some more.

"Ready, Arya?" Daenerys finally said, looking down at the Alpha.

"I can't stay here forever?"

Daenerys laughed and slowly lifted herself off of her. Arya twitched as her sensitive cock pulled free of the Omega’s wet pussy, then Daenerys stretched her legs and they collapsed together.

"I was thinking that we could take a quick shower, and then regain our strength with dinner and some conversation. I'm not quite through with you yet." Daenerys said to her.

"Sounds wonderful—every bit of it.” Arya replied. "This date is going great so far."

"Yeah, getting laid first is perfect for you Alphas, isn’t it? I'm surprised you're staying for the rest of it." Arya could tell there was a little bitterness in Daenerys’ voice, although she knew it wasn’t directioned at her but at whatever Alphas she had before Arya. 

Arya took no offense.

She decided to just play along so things wouldn’t get tense between them. "Well, you did say I'm getting laid again, so I figured I can act interested in whatever you're talking about for a while at least." 

Daenerys smirked. "You better do a good job acting interested, pup."

"Watch me." They both laughed.

Daenerys led Arya to the bathroom, and they laughed and teased they way through a shower. Then they got some clothes on, and moved on to the kitchen.

"Something smells great.” Arya said.

"I guess you didn't notice before."

"Not with a gorgeous, naked woman in front of me. No, I can't say I did." 

"Glad I can get your full attention, at least once in a while.” Daenerys drawled. "Now, would you see to the wine?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


They spent a lively evening around her table, laughing and discussing all manner of things. Arya had always enjoyed Daenerys’ company, but something added a spice this evening. They were more than friends, now. At some point, they got up to clear the table and put things away. 

They moved to Daenerys’ couch to finish the wine.

"What?" Daenerys asked when she saw Arya looking at her. Their conversation had paused.

"I'm having a great time, Dany. I love your company."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." 

"Well, I do. But this time I mean it." Arya chuckled. 

Daenerys grinned, then looked back at Arya. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we're too far from your bed."

"Exactly." Daenerys said, getting up and taking Arya’s hand. "Come here.” She said, pulling Arya back into the bedroom. "Why don't we get ready for bed? I have a feeling that we'll be falling asleep after we wear each other out this time."

"Great idea."

Arya got ready and then waited beside the bed, pulling Daenerys into her arms. They remained standing, letting their hands roam as they got each other excited.

Daenerys pulled back for a moment and looked up at Arya. "Would you like to try a little sixty-nine, and then maybe finish by fucking me from behind?"

Arya could have died right there. 

"Fuck… I'd love to.” Arya croaked, her cock pushing into Daenerys’ leg.

Daenerys chuckled and pulled her down to the bed. She winked at Arya as she put a pillow under the Alpha’s head, licking her lips. Arya watched her small body drape across hers, and then she sighed when she felt Daenerys’ full lips encircle the tip of her cock. Arya got busy and started kissing around the Omega’s pussy, tasting the musk of her arousal.

Daenerys’ skill in sucking cock matched everything else about her in the bedroom. Arya could tell the Omega enjoyed it, and Daenerys picked up on every cue that Arya’s body gave her. While keeping the pleasure flowing, the older woman worked her magic, teasing and building the tension. Arya did the same back to her, not letting anything go for too long.

"You're a wicked one." Daenerys said, pulling back. "I'll need you inside me to get any relief."

"That's the plan.” Arya said, chuckling.

Daenerys hopped up and kneeled down on the bed, bending down until she was on her hands and knees. "Come and get it, pup."

Arya growled at the sight. She might be okay with letting Daenerys take the lead but she _was_ still an Alpha. Seeing the Omega get on the breeding position for her awoke her dominant side. She jumped up and lined herself up behind Daenerys. They both groaned when Arya’s cock found her soaking wet entrance, and Arya pushed deeply into her.

Arya pulled back and pushed in again.

"Harder!" Daenerys commanded, looking over her shoulder at the Alpha. 

Arya didn’t need to be told twice. She put her hands on the Omega’s hips and starting pulling Daenerys into her, getting a loud moan of approval. Daenerys’ hand snaked back between her legs, and she dropped her head down again to focus on the sensations surging through her body.

Having drained herself a few hours earlier, Arya was able to avoid blowing it as she looked down at the incredible woman pushing back into her. Daenerys stretched before her, her tight back sinuously leading to flaring hips and a perfect ass. Arya felt its firm contours with each stroke, and the contact rippled outward from her groin, adding to the pleasure radiating from her cock.

"Oh, yes!" Daenerys encouraged as they found a rhythm and bounced against each other.

"Fuck, Dany, you feel incredible!" Arya said, then lost herself in the boundless pleasure of Daenerys’ pussy.

Daenerys whipped her long silver hair over her back, and Arya saw that the Omega’s face was flushed with arousal. Daenerys’ fingertips tickled the Alpha’s balls as she worked herself hard. The older woman moaned with every thrust, and her passion pulled Arya along with it.

From deep within, Arya felt the spark of an orgasm flare into a flame. At the same time, she felt Daenerys’ greedy fingers speed into a frenzy. Her moans increased in pitch.

"I'm so close, Arya. Harder!" Daenerys rammed herself into Arya’s cock, and Arya slammed back in response, determined to give her Omega what she wanted.

Several crashes later, Daenerys dug her fingers deep into herself and held them, just pounding back into Arya.

"I'm coming!" She wailed, and convulsed around Arya’s cock. Arya watched the sinews of her shoulders stand out while a deep flush encircled her neck. Her excitement soared to watch Daenerys cry and thrash through her orgasm.

Suddenly, Arya was hurled over the edge, hanging in space while an icy incandescence shot out through her limbs.

"Ahhhh!" She wailed as her own orgasm rushed up to claim her. She fell into sweet relief, blasting her release into Daenerys’ clutching pussy while her body twitched behind the Omega. Daenerys pushed back hard into the Alpha and held there, amping up the pleasure flowing from Arya’s spurting cock.

They stayed joined together for a long time, occasionally rocking through a spike in the afterglow. Arya let her hands drift over Daenerys’ legs, back, and ass, feeling the smooth skin as the Omega purred beneath her.

Finally, Daenerys spoke. "That was fantastic."

"It was the same for me, Dany. You're amazing." Arya said, kissing the Omega’s shoulder. 

"Thank you, Arya. I really needed that."

"No need to thank me, I was more than happy to help. Let me know anytime."

"Always ready to help a girl out, huh?"

Arya laughed. "Yeah, you've got me there."

"Good. I have a lot of needs. You'll be busy. Now, you ready for me to let go of you?"

"Not really, but it will have to happen sometime."

"Poor pup. Here it goes."

Arya whimpered as her cock slipped free, hearing a chuckle from Daenerys in return. They both stretched out on their backs, sighing in relaxation. Arya rolled to her side and leaned over Daenerys.

"That was a wonderful evening, Dany. I'm glad I stayed for everything."

"So the dinner and conversation were a small price to pay for the great sex?" Daenerys teased her. 

"No, they were a high price, but the sex was worth it." Arya laughed. 

Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Whatever, pup."

Arya leaned in to kiss her, pulling back and changing her tone. "The truth is, I would count myself lucky just to have dinner with you, Dany."

Daenerys’ eyes softened and she smiled. "Thanks, Arya." She kissed her again, slow and tender. "I'll dream well tonight."

"Me, too. Goodnight, Dany."

Daenerys turned around, and Arya spooned her, drifting off with thoughts of how lucky she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, and Arya awoke to find Daenerys’ sparkling eyes looking into hers.

"Morning, pup. I hope you didn't think you were done for the night."

"With horny, needy women, I'm never done." Arya answered, drawing her in for a kiss.

Arya decided to focus on Daenerys’ pleasure this morning, heating her up and then tongue-lashing her pussy until she cried out in orgasm. Daenerys then pulled the Alpha up on top of her, and she locked her ankles over Arya as they gently rocked together, their tongues deeply twined. Arya came forcefully, moaning into Daenerys’ mouth. They kissed their way back to earth.

"What a way to wake up.” Arya offered.

"Pretty good, babe. My compliments. You have a hell of a tongue."

"Comes in handy sometimes."

"Keeping needy ladies satisfied?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it worked. By the way, I'm impressed." Daenerys’ hand snaked around to Arya’s ass. "You spent an entire night with me and never went for my ass. Just like you said in your little speech on the subject."

"You had any doubt?" Arya laughed. "Besides, I know I'm going to get there anyway. What's the rush?"

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Pretty confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"That's why I worked so hard to have a ‘hell of tongue’," Arya replied. "Got to keep you satisfied so I can get what I want."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Not so fast. I don't spill all my secrets so easily."

"Ooooh, I love a challenge." Daenerys whipped back. "We'll see how long you last."

Arya just winked in reply.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They got cleaned up and made breakfast together. They took a hike, with plans to meet up again for dinner. And after a great dinner, when they were walking up from the car, Daenerys put her hand in Arya’s.

"Would you like to spend the night again?"

"I’d love to." Arya replied.

"I think you'll enjoy what I've got planned." The Omega said, winking. 

Arya figured she would. She was starting to appreciate Daenerys’ bedroom manner. Sometimes she wanted to lead, sometimes she wanted to be led, and often she would respond to whatever waves were coming from the Alpha.

Daenerys let Arya into her place and escorted her to her guest bathroom. "You'll find a toothbrush and a few other things there." She said.

"A little advance planning?" Arya teased.

"Never hurts." The Omega said lightly. "Oh, and dress for this evening is very casual. I'll meet you beside the bed?"

"Sounds perfect." Arya replied.

The Alpha got ready, hung her clothes in Daenerys’ guest closet, and moved to the older woman’s bedroom. She wondered what Daenerys had in mind. Her cock figured it was something good, because it jutted out, ready for action.

Arya sucked in her breath as Daenerys’ naked body came into view. The Omega’s eyes smoldered up at her through lowered brows. Her nipples jutted out on her firm breasts. Her legs gracefully brought her over to the brunette.

"Glad to see you're excited for me." She said, lightly encircling Arya’s cock in her hand.

"How could I not be?" The Alpha replied, drawing her in for a kiss.

They kissed long and hard, their breath heating up. Daenerys pulled Arya down on the bed and threw her a pillow, laughing as she straddled the Alpha. Arya used the pillow to prop up her head so she could reach Daenerys’ pussy, already wet with desire. She felt the Omega’s soft lips kiss her cock as she took the first pass with her tongue. After a bit, Arya let her hands roam and caress the silver haired girl’s ass.

"Yes!" Daenerys encouraged. She reached under Arya’s legs and did the same, as if to say ‘I'll do it if you will’.

Arya grew a little more bold, eventually cupping her fingers over Daenerys’ valley, but not inside. The Omega’s sighs encouraged her, and the older woman twisted under her hand, trying to get the Alpha’s fingers deeper. Daenerys had lifted her knees to get better access, and her fingers continued to mimic Arya’s.

Finally, Arya let a finger briefly drag across the girl’s rosebud. Daenerys jolted in excitement, moaning around her cock and shoving her ass into Arya’s hands. She was definitely okay with this. 

Arya roamed some more, then let another finger drag, getting another moan. This went on for a while, with Daenerys getting more and more worked up. The Omega popped off her cock to breathe, and then just used a hand to hold on. Arya gave her mercy and slid her fingers directly over Daenerys’ ass, caressing the rougher skin.

"Yessss." Daenerys hissed. 

Arya lapped at the moisture flowing from the Omega’s pussy and Daenerys shifted, her clit mashed into Arya’s tongue. Her breath blew ragged on Arya’s cock while her body tensed and trembled.

"Oh, God, don't stop!" She exclaimed. 

Arya took her to the summit, and Daenerys jumped off with a wail of release. Her body shook all over her in a monster orgasm. Arya felt her ass pulse in time to the contractions racing through her pussy, each one accompanied by a groan of relief. She exulted in Daenerys’ extended ride and kept her fingers possessively on her ass while the Omega came back to earth.

"What happened?" She said in a shaky voice. "I came so hard."

"Let's talk later. I want to be inside you now." Arya said, her husky voice making Daenerys moan. 

"Good idea." Daenerys flipped around and sank down onto Arya’s cock without a warning. "This what you want?"

"Yeah!” Arya moaned back.

Daenerys started grinding her hips over Arya with a smile on her face. "Come for me, pup."

Arya did just that, letting Daenerys ride her into a fantastic orgasm. Daenerys had primed the Alpha with her reaction to Arya’s fingers on her ass, and Arya came long and hard, letting the Omega watch her writhe and moan under her. 

When she came back, she looked into Daenerys’ eyes.

"Turned on a bit, were you?" The Omega asked, her eyes dancing.

"You could say that. I just had this hot chick come hard all over my face."

Daenerys blushed adorably. "I'm almost embarrassed by how much that turned me on."

"Well, we're getting closer to 'soul-crashing' territory."

Daenerys laughed, her body sending little shocks along Arya’s cock. "I don't know if I can handle any more. Wow." She breathed. 

"I think there's a little bit of the taboo, and letting yourself go. But a lot of it is just that it feels really good."

Daenerys crouched down to kiss Arya. "Really good. Thanks for that."

"Any time."

The Omega rolled her eyes. "I bet you'll be more than happy to get your hands on my ass any time.”

"Exactly. You have one grade A, premium ass." Arya chuckled. 

"Anything else grade A?" Daenerys’ eyes flashed a challenge.

"Everything, Dany. All of you." The Alpha said. 

"That's the right answer, pup.” Daenerys said softly and she leaned down to kiss Arya again.

They got out of bed to wash up and cuddle together for the night. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Tuesday evening, they were having dinner together at Daenerys’ place.

"So, we're both invited to Margaery’s party Saturday." Daenerys observed.

"And you're wondering how we should introduce ourselves?"

"Something like that…” She said, her casual words at odds with the blazing intensity of her eyes.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves as each other’s girlfriend.” Arya suggested. "It would provide a cover for us being together so much. People will start to notice our package deal."

"That may make sense. Think you can play the part?"

"It will be a cameo appearance for me, Dany. No problem."

"You say such the prettiest things.” The Omega replied, coming around to sit on Arya’s lap. 

She stayed there a while, and then they shared her bed.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Saturday arrived, and Arya drove Daenerys over to the party. She took the older woman’s hand as she helped her out of the car.

"Such the gentlewoman." Daenerys said, clearly pleased that the Alpha was publicly showing affection. 

Arya didn't release Daenerys’ hand as they strode to the door of Margaery’s mansion, and she kept a firm hold as they walked into the place. You could almost feel the reactions and recalculations as everyone took in their new relationship, telegraphed more forcefully than any statement. Daenerys positively beamed, and Arya was having a great time with such a striking creature beside her.

Margaery gave them a long look, cocking an eye at each of us. "Well, well, well. I can't say I'm surprised. Arya’s wild ways appealing to you, Dany?"

"She’s a complete devil in the kitchen!" Daenerys gushed theatrically. "I'm learning so much!"

"I… see." Margaery deadpanned. "Well, be sure to let me know the high points."

Arya even laughed at that one. Margaery winked, and then her face got friendly. "I think it's great. I like you both, so I'm happy. You apparently even find time to spend with your friends, so it's all good."

They got similar ribbing from everyone else. People were happy for them, and said things like "about time" or "glad you're admitting it." They stayed together for a while, and then circulated separately as the evening lengthened. 

After a while, Arya made her way back to Daenerys.

"Looking for a good time, baby?" She teased the Omega.

"Yeah. Can you help me find one?" Daenerys shot back, to laughs from her circle.

"I realize that legions of underperforming Alphas have made you jaded, but I can cure you from that.” Arya answered back.

"Oooooh. I like the challenge in that.” Daenerys said, sliding an arm around Arya’s waist. "I'm sooo jaded.” She added, rolling her eyes to her friends. There were a lot of giggles.

"I'll just wait until I don't need words anymore." Arya said, to more giggles from the group.

"Ladies," Daenerys said, sighing. "I've got another Alpha to evaluate. I better get her started. Good night."

They left to a chorus of catcalls. "Go easy on her!" "Grade hard." "You've given so many F's. Cut her a break!" 

On their way out the door, Arya stopped and pulled Daenerys close, nailing her with a deep kiss in front of everyone. Daenerys put her hands around Arya’s neck and nailed her back. They left in a blaze of clapping and cheers.

"So, you certainly weren't embarrassed to admit being my girlfriend." Daenerys observed as they walked to the car.

"I know Omegas dig the public affection thing. Small price to get in their pants." Arya answered, looking straight ahead and trying her best to keep a straight face.

Daenerys snorted. "Riiiight… But, it's working."

Arya looked over and winked and Daenerys squeezed her hand.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They got to Daenerys’ place and she pulled Arya inside.

"You're doing all the right things, Arya." She said, molding her body to Arya’s.

"I want this girlfriend thing to work.” The Alpha answered, giving her a kiss.

Daenerys nearly attacked her at that point, getting Arya rock hard with the waves coming off her body. 

She pulled back and looked Arya in the eyes. "I really want it to work." She breathed.

They made intense, romantic love that night. Some sort of threshold had been crossed, and they both felt it. Their lips never left each other after Daenerys pulled Arya on top of her, and the Alpha felt her orgasm as her own. 

They slept tangled together, secure in their relationship.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Wake up, pup.” Daenerys said the next morning. "We're going running, and we want to get out before it gets too hot."

"Can't we just make love and count the workout that way?" Arya replied sleepily.

"No need to make a choice, babe.” Daenerys said reasonably. "We can do both. You get to dream of my ass on the run."

"That run is sounding better and better. What are you waiting for?"

"Whatever, pup." Daenerys smiled and threw a pillow at Arya.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They got going and headed out the door. Daenerys did look good in her running outfit, and Arya made a point of "following" her whenever they needed to run single file. She heard a chuckle each time.

As they were cooling down at the end, Daenerys looked over. "So, we definitely need a shower, and perhaps some breakfast. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Arya replied. "no doubt you need to recover after trying to keep up with me. How about a relaxing massage after breakfast?"

"Recover your ass!” Daenerys shot back. "But the massage does sound nice. I'll take it."

"Good. Maybe it can be a little more intimate than last time."

"It better be.” The Omega replied, her eyes dancing. "Now let's get that shower."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They cleaned up and Daenerys pulled together a delicious breakfast.

"Shall we clear the dishes and get the massage going?" Arya asked when they finished. 

"No," Daenerys answered, getting up. "Let’s go straight to the fun part."

"I like your style.” The Alpha laughed, taking her hand.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Arya got Daenerys settled on a towel, and spread the oil over her back.

"Yes, Arya, that feels great." The Omega murmured in a relaxed, easy voice. "Very nice after a workout."

Arya just smiled. 

Daenerys sank further into torpor as the brunette worked over her back. Arya kept the pressure firm this time, interested in loosening the older woman’s muscles from the run before bringing back the tension. Daenerys followed her lead, staying relaxed as Arya worked down her legs. Arya squeezed the muscles between her fingers, appreciating the beauty that was Daenerys Targaryen’s body.

Finally, she moved to the Omega’s ass, but again kept the pressure firm—not wanting to excite her too quickly.

"Ummmm." Daenerys sighed, while Arya felt her muscles yielding to her hands. She kept this up for a while, then gradually reduced the pressure. Daenerys sighed at the change, lightly pushing her ass up into the brunette’s hands.

As Arya’s touch lightened to a caress, Daenerys’ body heated up, squirming and pushing beneath her. Arya felt the older woman’s legs separate, and the first whiff of wet pussy reached her nostrils. She let the tension build until she could feel the frustration in the Omega’s body. That's when she finally let a finger brush around her asshole.

"Yessss." Daenerys hissed, hiking her ass up to invite her further. Arya responded, teasing around the sensitive spot until Daenerys was panting under her. Yielding, the Alpha brushed over her pucker. "Oh, God." The Omega moaned. Arya looked up so see her eyes tightly shut, blotting out everything else to concentrate on what the brunette’s hands were doing to her.

Arya’s fingers spent more and more time over Daenerys’ most private place, until the point where they never left. The older woman’s body undulated to the sensations, accompanied by a steady stream of groans and sighs.

Arya’s other hand probed under the Omega’s hip, and Daenerys immediately took the hint, rolling up just enough for Arya to slide under her. She let out a throaty moan as the Alpha’s fingers found her inflamed and slick pussy.

Arya’s cock lurched when Daenerys spread her legs and hiked her hips off the bed, balanced on her chest and knees. Arya was an Alpha, after all, and Daenerys had her body in the most erotic position possible—completely surrendered to wring the maximum possible pleasure out of her hands. Completely submissive. 

After sawing through her pussy for a while, Arya slid her fingers up to squeeze and fondle her hard clit. Daenerys went wild, pushing and panting her way to the brink of an explosive orgasm.

Finally, the Omega’s body went rigid, quivering in Arya’s hands. The brunette clamped down on her clit, and her orgasm exploded, rippling through her pussy and ass as she sobbed into the sheets. 

After a long set of aftershocks, Arya gently slid her hand away from Daenerys’ ravaged clit when the older woman settled on the bed. However, she kept her other fingers possessively on her asshole, and Daenerys occasionally squirmed into them. 

After a while, the Omega let out a long sigh. "Very nice, pup.” She murmured. "That was incredible, and it still feels safe and warm."

"Your body responds so well." Arya responded in admiration. "I could play with you all day."

"My body could get used to that!" Daenerys said. "At least I know that you're enjoying this too."

"You have no idea, Dany." The Alpha responded, looking down at her hand caressing Daenerys’ killer ass. "This is the best."

Daenerys talked to her a little while longer, recounting how her hands had made her cum hard. She didn't seem embarrassed at all about Arya’s hand remaining on her ass. On the contrary, she continued to gently rock under the brunette’s fingers, clearly enjoying the play.

"As good as this feels, I'd like to return the favor." Daenerys eventually said. "Why don't you lie down, pup?"

"Gladly." Arya answered.

"Face up this time." Daenerys directed. "I have a plan."

"Uh-oh." Arya responded, getting a laugh as she stretched out beside her.

"I don't think you need to worry, pup.” Daenerys said as she settled beside Arya. "Aren't my plans always good?"

"Reminding me that I should just let you take charge?"

"Isn't it always better that way?" Daenerys said, leaning down to kiss her.

"It's hard to argue when I'm in bed with such a beautiful woman." The Alpha said as the older woman leaned away again.

"Especially when she's about to go down on you, right?" Daenerys added, winking at her. Arya groaned as Daenerys’ lips closed over her cock.

Daenerys gave her an outstanding blowjob, sucking and teasing the Alpha’s cock until Arya was writhing under her. Her hand caressed Arya’s balls, and then travelled between the brunette’s thighs to encourage her to open up. Arya did, and Daenerys slid deeper, massaging her perineum.

"Yessss.” Arya whispered to encourage her. After a while, Daenerys’ hand travelled deeper, ranging closer and closer to her asshole. "Ahhhhh.” She groaned as Daenerys found it. The older woman worked back and forth between Arya’s ass and prostate, driving her into a frenzy.

No Omega had ever dared to touch her there and Arya found out she really liked the feeling. It was a whole new kind of pleasure that most Alphas never experienced because of their own insecurities. 

"I'm going to cum!" Arya said in a shaky voice, trying to warn Daenerys. The Omega responded by sinking even further around her.

Arya took the hint and just dropped into the moment—Daenerys’ fantastic lips sliding along her shaft along with her soft hands confidently probing along her ass. An icy heat prickled outward from Arya’s groin, and she held the floodgates back as long as possible, going rigid with the effort.

Daenerys sucked her cock hard, building the pressure until it was unstoppable. Arya exploded into her mouth, wailing sounds torn from her throat as she quivered beneath the older woman. Her orgasm rolled on in a long, satisfying set of blasts, draining the pent-up energy born from feeling Daenerys’ body cum beneath her.

Daenerys rode with her the entire time. Finally, Arya relaxed back into the bed, and Daenerys gently eased her lips off her sensitive cock and her fingers from around her ass.

"Oh God, Dany, that was fantastic." Arya breathed. 

"Glad you liked it.” Daenerys replied, kissing Arya’s chest, between her small breasts, and settling down beside the Alpha.

"You are amazing, you know that?"

Daenerys’ face lit up. "Of course, but it's nice to hear from you.” She said as she leaned in to kiss her pup.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Friday, Daenerys met Arya at the door naked again. Arya sure liked the girl's style. They kissed and felt each other up just inside the door, and Daenerys pulled Arya into her bedroom. The brunette noticed a bottle of lube on the nightstand, and her cock jolted at the invitation. As Daenerys got her clothes off, Arya turned her around and pulled the Omega against her.

Daenerys groaned as Arya’s cock slid up between her cheeks, and she tilted her head back to fasten her lips on hers. Arya’s hands found her breasts, the nipples stiff and wanting. Daenerys’ skin sizzled against hers.

"Damn, girl, you're on fire." Arya said as they caught their breath between kisses.

"Indeed." Daenerys breathed, grinding her ass even harder into Arya’s cock.

They twined together for a long while, neither in a hurry to break their bond. Finally, Daenerys started slowly moving toward the bed, pulling Arya along with her. When she reached the side, she pulled away and arranged herself face-down on the bed, her arms pillowing her head. She reached out and grasped the lube, handing it back to Arya.

"I think it's time to get a little more intimate.” She stated in a throaty voice.

"One 'extended intimacy' coming up!" Arya joked.

Daenerys’ body shook with her laughter. "Why am I putting up with you again?" She wondered aloud.

"Because it feels so good." The Alpha replied, kneading her hands into the cheeks of her ass.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Daenerys sighed. "It does feel really good."

The Omega was already hot and bothered, so Arya quickly circled around her asshole, getting plenty of encouragement. She stroked around the puckered bud until Daenerys was squirming beneath her, her ass pushing into the air. Arya reached for the lube with her other hand.

"Thought you'd never get there.” Daenerys murmured when she heard the snap of the lid.

"Everything in due time." The Alpha replied easily. "We'll take this at your pace, so focus on the pleasure." She took her hand from the Omega’s ass, watching Daenerys pucker grind into the air, and then trailed a stream of lube over Arya’s index finger.

"Ohhh." Daenerys groaned as Arya’s slick finger found her asshole again. 

She pushed impatiently, but Arya demurred, not wanting to rush this. The brunette circled around, pressing deeper. Daenerys shifted and pushed her forearms forward, bracing herself to drive into Arya’s hand with more force.

"Feeling good?" Arya asked her.

"Yes, Arya. I need more.” Daenerys directed as her body writhed on the bed.

"Okay.” Arya pulled her finger away to drizzle a little more lube, then replaced it and gently pushed. 

Daenerys groaned in satisfaction. Arya’s finger eased into her pucker, and the Omega twisted her ass back and forth, trying to get more inside herself. Arya watched her finger sink past the first knuckle, then she slowly dragged it back, just letting the tip remain inside her.

"Nooooo." Daenerys groaned in frustration, twisting her body even harder.

 _Where did this girl come from?_ Arya thought to herself. She pushed her finger deeper this time, feeling the hot walls of Daenerys’ ass. She let her finger follow them, getting a moan of approval. Daenerys figured out the brunette’s pattern and didn't complain as Arya pulled back out again.

With each stroke, Arya’s finger buried itself further into her depths. Finally, Arya bottomed out.

"Ohhhh, that feels good.” Daenerys gasped, driving herself back to flatten Arya’s other fingers over her cheeks. As the Alpha pulled back slightly, she rocked forward, then she met Arya’s next inward stroke with a strong push into her hand.

They got into a rhythm, and Arya’s cock hardened to a bar of steel to see Daenerys drive herself into her hand with such abandon. The Omega’s body twisted and bucked under her, and her ass clutched around her finger. She reached under Daenerys with her other hand to find her clit.

"Oh, God, yes!" The Omega exclaimed as Arya’s fingers found her folds. Her essence ran freely from the furnace of her pussy. Arya framed her clit and started lashing it without mercy. Daenerys went wild, her body wringing every bit of pleasure it could.

When the blonde started grunting with each thrust, Arya looked up to see her face pressed into the mattress. The Alpha’s finger continued to pump in and out of her ass, and Arya felt the tension build in her body. The grunts grew in pitch, and then she pushed back hard. Arya rammed her finger deep into her and felt her inner muscles begin to throb.

Daenerys wailed into the mattress as her ass and pussy exploded in the Alpha’s hands. Arya thrilled to her sphincter pulsing wildly around her finger, matched by contractions in her pussy. There is nothing more beautiful than a woman in orgasm, and Arya got to watch a great one as Daenerys’ body twitched and shuddered through countless spasms.

When Daenerys started to come down, Arya slowly withdrew her fingers from her pussy and let her settle on the bed. Then she gently eased her finger out of Daenerys’ ass, getting a whimper as her sphincter closed behind it.

Daenerys turned her head and looked at her. "Wow," she said, "that was intense. Maybe soul-crashing." She added shyly.

"It looked pretty damn good from here.” Arya said. "You were beautiful."

Daenerys blushed. "Beautiful, huh? I guess it makes sense, since you're an ass girl."

"True enough. But I think I'm finding someone who's as fond of her ass as I am."

Daenerys blushed even deeper this time. "It's kind of embarrassing how much I liked that."

"You can always be yourself with me." Arya responded gently.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be this way with anyone else.” Daenerys emphasized.

"That's why I'm lucky."

"Better believe it." The Omega shot back.

"Good. Now, I think I'll clean up a bit, and then we can figure out what to do with the rest of the evening."

Of course, that was pretty easy. Good food, conversation, and wine, and then another round of fantastic sex. They woke up the next morning and went for a hike, laughing and bantering the whole time. They had always been good at trading wicked barbs, and they got back to Daenerys’ place in a playful mood, laughing at the dust and sweat on their skin.

Daenerys spun out of Arya’s hands when she closed the door and turned to face her. Her eyes danced. "I'm feeling a little naughty and mischievous.” She said. "Got any ideas?"

Arya’s cock jerked upward as a picture formed in her mind. "Yeah. I think you'll like it."

"Oh, goody, I can't wait." Daenerys said. "Am I naked?"

"I think exposed may be a better word."

The Omega’s face took on a wilder look. "Then I'm starting now." She reached down to tug her shirt over her head. Arya stripped along with her, and soon they stood facing each other.

"Go get a spare sheet and bring it into your living room." The Alpha said. 

Daenerys arched an eyebrow, then nodded and padded off. Arya went into the Omega’s bedroom to grab the lube and met her near the sliding glass doors to her balcony. She drew the curtains, letting light pour into the room. Daenerys swallowed.

"Now, I don't think anyone can really see in here, but you never know for sure, do you?"

Daenerys shook her head, then gasped as Arya dropped the lube on the floor to help her spread the sheet.

"Yes, I'm going to play with your ass. You're going to be on all fours, squirming around my thumb buried deep in your butt while my other fingers play with your pussy. My other hand will be clamping your nipples, and I'll be watching everything, and I mean everything."

Daenerys pulled the sheet tight with her and then came over, crushing herself against Arya’s body.

"Oh, God, I want that." She said.

Arya locked her lips to hers, then slid her hands around her back, ranging up and down the Omega’s spine. Her fingers found Daenerys’s ass, and the blonde moaned her approval. Arya possessively cupped the firm flesh while Daenerys dragged her own nipples across her chest. She pushed a leg forward, and Daenerys immediately straddled it, humping with need. When Arya felt the wetness of the Omega’s arousal, she reached up and pushed her shoulders down. Daenerys didn't need to be told—she sank to her knees and then to her forearms. Her ass stuck invitingly into the air, and Arya caressed the soft skin, feeling the dark current flow between us. The Alpha let her eyes roam over her body, seeing the pucker of her sphincter, the swollen pink of her pussy and her clitoral hood, and then looking over to see her pale nipples protruding from firm breasts. She finished by studying Daenerys’s face, seeing the lost expression of someone in deep arousal. 

Arya’s fingers ranged closer and closer to the girl’s asshole, and Daenerys sighed when the brunette brushed her thumb across it. Arya’s other hand found her breast, and she rolled the pink nipple between her fingers. Daenerys arched her chest down into Arya’s hand, and Arya increased the pressure, triggering a moan of approval while Daenerys pushed her ass into the Alpha’s other hand.

Arya’s thumb now hovered over the blonde’s sphincter, rubbing and prodding the flesh while Daenerys bucked beneath her. She let her fingers drift down over Daenerys’s slit, and they found her swollen and wet. Time to move this along.

Daenerys opened her eyes as Arya’s fingers left her body, and a small smile played about her mouth as the brunette drizzled lube along her thumb. When Arya replaced it on her ass, the Omega wiggled her hips to try to get Arya inside her. The Alpha took it very slow, feeling Daenerys’s outer ring open for her. Her thumb eased inside a bit and came to rest at the blonde’s inner ring. She eased back and forth, teasing the ring to open, while her other hand tweaked Daenerys’s nipple again. She looked up at the blonde’s face, and her cock jolted at the eroticism of seeing her beautiful eyes look into hers as she opened her ass.

She took a good look, seeing a mixture of vulnerability, passion, anticipation, and elation flit across Daenerys’s features. Arya felt the Omega push, and her inner ring relaxed, letting the brunette’s thumb ease into her. She slowly worked back and forth, while Daenerys arched her ass into her hand. Still, Daenerys looked deeply into Arya’s eyes, seeking a window into the Alpha’s thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise at something in Arya’s, and then she closed them and buried her face into the sheet, purring happily to herself.

Arya’s thumb had worked in to the flare of the second knuckle, and she let her other fingers splay across Daenerys’s ass, giving her another sensation. Still, the Omega kept rocking and pushing back into her, driving her thumb to the root. Arya watched as it slid in further, the blonde’s ass stretching to accommodate the base.

"Yes.” Daenerys whispered when she felt Arya’s hand press deeply into her ass—the Alpha’s thumb was buried to the hilt in her gut. 

Arya followed her motions, drawing part way out as she rocked forward and then driving deeply home when she pushed back. She gave a little grunt each time she bottomed out, clearly lost in the sensations. The Alpha watched Daenerys experience that for a while, her back arching and twisting beneath her. Then she grabbed the blonde’s nipple again, squeezing hard.

"Uhhhhh.” Daenerys moaned, pushing her breast into Arya’s hand. Her desire soared higher as the brunette worked her body over, and Arya could feel her tension build. She watched her nipple stretch as she pulled and twisted.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God.” Daenerys sobbed into the sheet, wracked by her dark need with no clear way for release. When Arya felt she couldn't take it anymore, she shifted her fingers to her quivering slit.

"Ohhhhh, God!” The Omega exhaled, her relief evident at finding some way out of her sweet agony.

Daenerys’s pussy ran freely, juices flowing down her legs. Arya exulted in how hot this girl had become and slid further behind her to get a better view. Her fingers massaged the outer lips, pulling away as Daenerys arched her back and shoved, trying to get them on her clit. Finally, Arya relented, sliding around the hard pearl, standing proud from its hood. She kept the pressure gentle at first, but Daenerys had other ideas, twisting her hips to mash her clit against her fingers. The Omega’s moans got shorter and higher in pitch, and Arya knew she was close to a massive orgasm. The brunette clamped down on her clit, pinching it between her fingers, and Daenerys shrieked into the sheet. A few more bucks of her hips, and her body went rigid.

From deep within her, Arya felt the detonation begin. Daenerys screamed as her pussy and ass clenched around her fingers, and her entire abdomen shook with the force of it. Arya even felt the waves reach her distended breast, the blonde’s nipple pulsing in her fingers. Daenerys’s body throbbed for a long spell, and she whimpered and groaned through it, her eyes tightly closed.

Eventually, her orgasm played out and her wracking sobs subsided. Arya slowly eased her thumb out of her ass, but kept it possessively at her entrance. 

Daenerys sighed with fulfillment. "If you want my ass, it's yours.” She said softly. 

Arya’s cock quivered with the assent in those words. "Not yet." She replied. “My cock is nearly bursting after watching you go through that. Are you okay with me pounding into you from behind? I won't last long."

"Please, do.” The Omega breathed. “Just grab my hips and take your pleasure, Arya.”

The Alpha lined up behind her and positioned her iron rod at Daenerys’s wet entrance. The Omega slammed back, impaling herself. Arya grunted with the sensation of the blonde’s tight sheath gripping her cock, and she took hold of Daenerys’s hips and drove herself into her, over and over again. Daenerys stayed right with her, pushing back each time until her ass flattened. 

Soon, Arya could feel the pressure build, and she held back as long as she could. When it became too much, she pulled Daenerys back tightly against her, smashing the blonde’s mound against the underside of her cock. Her cum surged past in white hot jets, shooting deep in to the depths of Daenerys’s pussy. She grunted with each blast, savoring her release from the tension of watching the Omega’s erotic display. When the fires died down, she eased out and collapsed on the sheet, pulling Daenerys down with her. They kissed deeply, then the blonde nestled her head on Arya’s chest. 

They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up after a refreshing nap, Arya felt like a million bucks. She could feel Daenerys's heart beating against her, and the world felt totally right. 

The blonde stirred, and then she gently lifted her head to look into Arya's eyes. Hers were clear and content. "That was...exactly what I needed." She said. "You possessed me completely, yet I could feel how much you cared. Thank you."

"Dany, the thing I like about you best is when you give me a heartfelt thank you for doing something I was dying to do anyway." Arya chuckled. "You are very welcome."

Daenerys smiled. "If I'd had any idea what a wicked lover you were, I'd have kidnapped you from Myrcella and never let you go. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day."

The Omega's eyes latched on to Arya's and went deep again. She certainly found what she wanted, for Arya saw a smile turn up the corners of her full lips. "You really do." 

They looked into each other's eyes for a while longer until Arya finally broke the gaze and pulled her lips to hers for another kiss. "Ready to get a shower?" She asked. "We're every kind of dirty."

Daenerys laughed. "You can say that again. Help me up?"

They made it to the shower and traded washing duties. As Daenerys was soaping Arya's back, her hands wandered until she held the brunette's balls. 

She brought her lips close to Arya's ear. "I have to ask, how were you able to keep from taking my ass when I offered it to you?"

Arya laughed. "I would have come in two strokes if I had done that."

Daenerys laughed back. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Seriously, though, there's a time and place for that. As you're probably figuring out, a big part of anal sex is wanting it. When you're horribly frustrated, and you want it so bad that you'll do anything to get it, that's the right time. You know it won't hurt, and you know it will cure what ails you. We'll get there, and we'll look into each other's eyes again as you sink down and fill your ass with my cock. Believe me, I want this as much as you do."

"I'm getting horny just listening to you. I can't wait." Daenerys said breathlessly. Arya could feel her smile behind her. "Looks like somebody else can't wait either." The omega said, holding her hard cock.

They ended up making love in the shower, Arya pressing Daenerys against the wall and taking her. She marveled at Daenerys's eroticism—vulnerable one instant and insistent the next. 

She was so in love with that woman. 


End file.
